kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
Khloé Kardashian
Khloé Alexandra Kardashian (born June 27, 1984) is an American television personality, socialite, model, businesswoman, and entrepreneur. Since 2007, she has starred with her family in the reality television series, Keeping Up with the Kardashians. It's success has led to the creation of spin-offs, including, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami (2009-2013) and Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons (2014-2015). From September 2009 to October 2016, she was married to basketball player Lamar Odom, whom she married one month after they first met. They starred in their own reality television series, Khloé & Lamar (2011-2012). In 2009, Kardashian participated in the second season of The Celebrity Apprentice, finishing 10th of 16 candidates by being fired by Donald Trump. In 2012, she co-hosted the second season of the US adaptation of The X Factor with actor Mario Lopez. She is involved in the retail and fashion industries with her sisters Kourtney and Kim. They have launched several clothing collections and fragrances, and additionally released the book Kardashian Konfidential in 2010. They starred in their own short-lived reality television series, Dash Dolls (2015). In 2016, she hosted her own talk show, Kocktails with Khloé, and stars in the health and fitness docu-series Revenge Body with Khloé Kardashian. Early Life Khloé Alexandra Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on June 27, 1984, to parents Robert and Kris (née Houghton). She has two older sisters Kourtney and Kim, and a younger brother Rob. Their mother is of Dutch, English, Irish and Scottish ancestry, while their father was a third-generation Armenian American. After their parents divorced in 1991, Houghton remarried to the 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Caitlyn Jenner (then Bruce) in 1991. Through their marriage, Kardashian gained step-brothers Burton "Burt", Brandon, and Brody; step-sister Casey; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie. In 1994, her father garnered public attention as a defense lawyer for football player O.J. Simpson during his murder trial. As a teenager, Kardashian attended Marymount High School, a Roman Catholic all-girls school in Los Angeles. However, she became home schooled after her sisters' graduations, with Kardashian stating that "there was no reason for her to stay she felt like she didn't have any friends." When she was seventeen years old, she graduated one year in advance with honors. Other 003-281.jpg|KUWTK Viewing Party, October 14, 2007 01-73-5.jpg|Teen Choice Awards, August 8, 2010 Kardashian-jenner-christmas-nick-saglimbeni-6.jpg|Family Christmas Card Shoot, 2010 Kardashian-christmas-card-khloe-kim-kourtney-kylie.jpg|Family Christmas Card Shoot, 2011 08-24-1.jpg|'Kardashian Khaos' Opening in Las Vegas, December 15, 2011 08-145.JPG|Cody Simpson's Album Preview Party, May 19, 2012 04-202.jpg|Seventeen's 'Celebrate Summer', August 2, 2012 Article-2369252-1AE111A1000005DC-449 634x704.jpg|July/August, 2013 06-32-0.jpg|Kylie Hair Kouture Launch Event, November 13, 2014 Kendall-Kylie-Jenner-American-Music-Awards-2014.jpg|American Music Awards, November 23, 2014 01-235-3.jpg|The GRAMMYs Afterparty, February 8, 2015 463351752-0.jpg|Concert in New York, February 12, 2015 06-206-0.jpg|Calvin Klein Launch Event, April 23, 2015 075-17.JPG|NBC Universal Event, May 14, 2015 040-18.jpg|Kylie's 18th Birthday Party, August 9, 2015 002-220.jpg|Apps Launch Preview, September 1, 2015 002-273.jpg|'Meet the Developers' at Apple Store, September 14, 2015 015-38.jpg|Cosmopolitan's 50th Birthday Party, October 12, 2015 Gallery-1443725358-cosmopolitan-november-2015-newsstand.jpg|Cosmopolitan, November 2015 033-110.jpg|Arriving at Health Nut, January 22, 2016 001-640.jpg|Arriving at Zero One Salon, February 4, 2016 Kim-kardashian-y-600x450.jpg|At YS3 Fashion Show in NYC, February 11, 2016 354BD56900000578-3642271-image-a-32_1465979711332.jpg|At The Nice Guy in WeHo, June 14, 2016 046-11.JPG|Out in Calabasas, August 3, 2016 15624441 1821803978079270 8648609059353657344 n.jpg|At Kris' Christmas Eve Party, December 24, 2016 3DE545C800000578-0-image-a-78 1488505056818.jpg|Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry, 2017 Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 11.45.42 AM.png|Kylie Cosmetics Promotional Images, 2017 Kendall-Jenner-Dress-Kylie-Jenner-Birthday-Party-2017.jpg|At Kylie's Birthday Party in Los Angeles, August 9, 2017 Thr issue 25 kardashian cover.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter, 2017 002 30.jpg|Calvin Klein Campaign, 2017 DY-mxcMWkAAnf9A.jpg|Shooting for Kylie Cosmetics, October 2017 At_Kris's_Christmas_Eve_Party,_2017.jpg|At Kris's Christmas Eve Party, December 24, 2017 27574340 346310172512463 4456475684285448192 n.jpg|Photoshoot by Sasha Samsonova, January 2018 DX-Sys9U8AA3RKN.jpg|At Khloé's Baby Shower in Bel Air, March 10, 2018 DX_LLoHU8AAnXFK.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, March 10, 2018 004 30.jpg|At Tristan's Birthday Party in LA, March 10, 2018 Category:Family Category:The Kardashians